Pocky Day
by YaoiDutchess
Summary: A fluffy short one-shot. Zack wants to celebrate Pocky Day, but Cloud would rather be a pain then play the Pocky Game to celebrate. Rated T just to be safe.


_I have been working so hard on a ton of fics that I needed a break and make one that was just for fun. Since today is "Pocky Day" I made a Zack x Cloud just for the occasion. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Cloud stretched out his muscles and adjusted his position on the couch. It had been a long, boring, morning. He had the day off and had absolutely nothing to do. Most would think he would be spending the day with his first class SOLDIER boyfriend, Zack Fair. However, that's not how things turned out.<p>

Just as they woke up together from a peaceful nights sleep, Zack's phone rang. One second later the SOLDIER was getting dressed and left with an annoyed grumble. Cloud hated when Zack would get a sudden mission like that. Sometimes he wondered if Shin-Ra was trying to keep them apart.

The blonde looked at the coffee table where the book he began reading after breakfast was laying. He had read the thing so many times that the cover was hanging on only by a few threads. It was a gift from Zack.

While on a mission, the raven found it tossed in a pile in the Slums. If it wasn't for the blue cover, he may have never spotted it. The poor thing looked so abandoned and he knew Cloud loved books. So, he brought it home with him.

It was an odd book. It was about war, love, and finding your place in the world. Cloud usually enjoyed a good slice of life novel, but that book had forever captured his interest.

The cadet gingerly picked the book up and opened it where he last left off, the smell of old paper and mildew radiating from it. He sighed content at the oh too familiar scent and immersed himself in the words.

Not one minute later, quick excited footsteps echoed from outside. Cloud snickered and eyed the door while closing his book. Suddenly, the door flew open and Zack nearly fell in tripping over the door mat. "Welcome ho-"

"Chocobo!" Zack yelled and glomped the younger male leaving his sword and bag on the floor, the door wide open. A laugh belonging to Angeal drowned out any sounds of Cloud's struggling to break free.

"Have a good day Zack." Angeal said as he locked and shut the door behind him, grinning.

Cloud sighed and smacked Zack's head with his book. "Restless puppy miss me?" his only answer was a pair of wet lips sloppily smashing against his. _I will take that as a yes._

"Cloud guess what today is?" Zack asked after he broke away from the kiss.

"Um...well it's 11/11 which is Veteran's day."

"Well, that's true...but something even bigger is today! Guess what it is!" Zack bounced off the couch and grabbed his bag. Cloud looked at the bag and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"It's..." Zack pulled out a red box out of his bag and put it in front of the blonde's face. "Pocky day!"

Cloud looked at the SOLDIER unamused. "You know, if you find Pocky Day more important than Veteran's Day, you might need to rethink your priorities a little."

Zack's grin turned into a pout. "But this is the day that you HAVE to play the pocky game with me! No excuses!" Cloud rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend rip open the box and pull out one chocolate covered biscuit stick. He never understood the point of the Pocky Game and why Zack just had to play it.

Zack placed one end of the pocky in his mouth and sat next to the cadet waiting for him to take the other end. Cloud sighed and opened his mouth slightly. The SOLDIER leaned forward pushing the biscuit stick into his mouth. Slowly, both started munching away, there lips getting closer and closer and -snap!-

"Cloud!" the blonde smirked and ate his half of the broken Pocky stick. He leaned back on the couch and reopened his book.

"You always do that! No fair! Again! One more time and no snapping the Pocky." Zack demanded putting another biscuit stick in his mouth. Once again he leaned forward to Cloud's lips, but this time Cloud refused to open up.

The raven growled at his boyfriend's refusal and reached his hand over to Cloud's side giving it a squeeze. The cadet shrieked and while his mouth was open, Zack invaded it with the chocolate covered treat.

Cloud didn't waist time snapping the Pocky in half again earning an annoyed groan from Zack.

Zack angrily crosses his arms and shuffled over the the side of the couch opposite of Cloud. He pouted and hung his head obviously upset.

Cloud tilted his head and finished the Pocky in his mouth. He sighed, "Why is it such a big deal? It's just a stupid game."

"It's just...I always thought it would be fun to do with you...and you never want to do it and I always see other people doing it..." Cloud gazed at the Pocky box that had at some point fallen on the floor. He picked it up and chose one of the biscuit sticks out of the bunch.

He looked at it, then looked at Zack, who was looking away, probably at the wall like he always did when he was upset. Cloud smiled and put his lips on one end of the stick. He slid over to his boyfriend and placed his hand under the raven's chin, pulling it so he could look at him.

Zack's facial expression changed at the site and his mouth opened slightly out of shock. Cloud took this opportunity to slide the other end of the Pocky into his mouth. Zack was too stunned to do anything, so Cloud started munching without him. The SOLDIER finally snapped out of shock and started eating along with Cloud, a light blush across his face.

_Why does Cloud look so seductive like this?_

They inched closer and closer until there was less than 3 inches left between them. Cloud stopped momentarily and pressed his forehead against Zack and they gazed into each other's eyes. Zack took this moment to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him into his lap. He did so carefully so the remaining Pocky wouldn't break.

After the blonde was successfully transferred, they both continued munching having to tilt their heads to proceed. More and more Pocky disappeared until nothing was left between their lips touching. They kissed tenderly enjoying the moment. Both opened their mouths and let their tongues dance, the bitter sweet chocolate tainting their taste. Neither minded though.

Regrettably, they broke apart and locked their gazes onto each other. "There, I played it. Happy?" Cloud asked resting his arms around Zack's neck. The raven grinned and gave a dreamy look.

"Very." He stole Cloud's lips again showing his gratitude. Though they both knew, he would show his full gratitude once they got into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>*gasp* Zack is so uke-ish in this fic! I love it for some reason XD<em>

_There. I think the fluffyness of this fic killed me x.x but I sorta like it. I'm a little unsatisfied as always. However, I felt that you guys deserved something since I haven't posted anything in months! I'm sorry. This is rather short compared to my other one shots I have a bunch of fics I am writing I just need more time. I defiantly promise a christmas fic and a new years. I am also working on a multi-chapter*gasp*I know I told myself I wouldn't, but I could resist. I think I will start posting it as soon as I finish half of it._

_Reviews are always welcome ^^ Have a good day~_


End file.
